The Songs Of Tiva
by Alifatate2
Summary: Tiva Fanfiction. La storia inizia dalla comparsa di Tali nella vita di Tony Ogni capitolo è rappresentato da una canzone italiana.


**_Tony's pov_**

È da quasi una settimana, che nel mio appartamento non sono più da solo, sono in compagnia di una delle persone più importanti della mia vita Tali, mia figlia.

Non capisco, non capisco perché Ziva non mi abbia avvertito di essere rimasta incinta, e che soprattutto io ero il padre di questa meravigliosa creatura, forse doveva nascondersi? Doveva non farsi localizzare da nessuno? Doveva scappare? Ma, la domanda che mi gira e gira nella testa dal primo giorno in cui ho incontrato Tali per la prima volta è: "Chi ha portato mia figlia qui? E Ziva l'avrà consegnata a qualcuno, quindi questo qualcuno dovrebbe sapere dove si trova Ziva, o almeno dov'era l'ultima volta che l'ha vista.

Quindi mi sono messo a fare delle ricerche, ho smesso di lavorare all' NCIS per l'arrivo di Tali, ma sono pur sempre un investigatore. Trovarla era il mio obiettivo, perché voglio vederla, e voglio passare tutto il resto della mia vita con lei. Ammetto che mi sto facendo aiutare da Mcgee, anche se lui si sta rivelando un po' inutile, visto che deve fare le ricerche anche per Gibbs, per risolvere i casi.

Dopo cena stavo facendo il solletico a Tali, ma poi mi è venuta un'idea...

E le ho chiesto:Ti va di giocare a fare le domande?

Sì ha risposto lei, pronunciando la 'S' mordendosi la lingua.

Allora ti chiedo, cara principessina, Chi ti ha portata qui?

Tata, tata bella bella era.

Bella bella?

Sì bella bella Ha risposto nuovamente lei

Lì ho pensato: Anche la mamma era bella bella... Poi ho ripensato a quello che avevo appena pensato... Oh! ... Quindi... Ziva, la mia piccola ninja potrebbe aver portato lei nostra figlia qui! ... Devo investigare e soprattutto devo scoprire dove si trova! Ma non posso farlo se Tali è ancora sveglia. Aspetta ho un idea.

Principessa, si è fatto tardi sarebbe l'ora di andare a letto. Domani ci saranno tante avventure da passare, ma come possiamo farlo se siamo stanchi? le ho detto inventando una piccola scusa lì sul momento.

Ma lei fece spallucce, mise un piccolo broncio e si girò di spalle al padre, in segno di disaccordo.

Ma se andiamo a letto insieme e ti faccio per tutto il tempo le coccole va bene?

Lei si gira e mi salta in braccio '' urlando'' un piccolo "sì".

Okk bellissima, quindi ora andiamo a metterci il pigiama e ci laviamo i dentini, e poi ci facciamo le coccole nel letto.

Dopo 2 minuti che le facevo le coccole Tali si è addormentata. Bene, ora posso fare le ricerche senza alcun intralcio ma non voglio lasciare Tali da sola nel letto e non far sentire la mia presenza.

Quindi ho deciso di prendere tutto quello che mi serve, e mi sono messo a fare le ricerche sul letto, insieme a mia figlia che però se la dormiva con molto gusto.

Sono riuscito a vedere quante persone erano su quel volo. 4, 4 persone, Tali, i due agenti di scorta e... Chi era la 4 persona? Sicuramente da come mi ha raccontato Tali era una donna molto, molto bella. E se fosse veramente lei? Non so più cosa pensare, ma non mi devo arrendere, Sono o no l'agente super speciale Anthony Dinozzo? O almeno lo ero,prima di dimettermi. Devo chiedere un favore a Mcgee, perché penso che nello stato sia l'unico, o quasi, che abbia le capacità di cercare qualsiasi cosa io gli chieda.

Anche se era abbastanza tardi l'ho chiamato sperando in una risposta. Dopo 3 minuti che ero in linea, Finalmente Mcgee ha risposto.

**Tony** McGee

Ehi Tony, come va? Scusa se non ti ho risposto subito ma non trovavo il telefono.

**Sto benissimo Mcsbadato. Mi potresti fare una ricerca veloce, nonostante l'orario?**

Certo Tony, stavo per mettermi a leggere un romanzo che ho trovato in garage, ma potrà aspettare. Dimmi, cosa vorresti da me?

**Allora Mcromanzo devi guardare dove si è diretto l'aereo in cui era Tali, dopo che lei è venuta qui...**

Ok, ma... È successo qualcosa a Tali?

**No Mcstupido, ho solo bisogno del nome del luogo in cui si è diretto l'aereo dopo che Tali vi è scesa. Ti racconterò tutto doman ,potrei venire a trovarvi, ma non lo dire ad Abby! Ora a lavoro pivello!**

Ok, ti faccio risapere se scopro qualcosa. Buonanotte Tony.

**Buonanotte anche a te Pivello**

Riattacco il telefono e lo poggio sul comodino, forse sono stato un po' scortese, ma sono abbastanza agitato. Mi metto il piagiama mentre guardo il viso angelico di Tali, che dorme nel lettone. Mi giro un attimo di spalle per mettere la camicia nell'armadio e quando mi rigiro non la vedo più... PANICO, PANICO TOTALE. Prima però di urlare il suo nome inizio a tastare tutto il letto fino a quando non tolgo tutte le lenzuola. Lei era lì sotto, probabilmente si era infilata sotto le coperte nel muoversi e quindi essendo molto piccola penso di non averla vista. Sono quasi morto dalla paura, ma l'importante è che lei stia bene.

Ho rifatto il letto e ho rincalzato Tali nelle coperte come un fagotto, così di sicuro non mi scapperà. Infine sono andato a letto perchè ero troppo stanco, sia fisicamente che mentalmente, se fossi stato sveglio per soli altri 10 minuti sarei diventato pazzo. Beh, lei mi manca, mi manca tanto, il suo sorriso, la sua simpatia, i suoi occhi, e soprattuto il suo carattere. Qualsiasi donna guardo vedo lei, pure le nuvole le somigliano...È INCANCELLABILE!

Spengo la bajour, che mi ha regalato Senior quando mi sono trasferito qui, e quasi subito mi addormento

**Pezzo di canzone:**

**Laura Pausini**

**"Incancellabile**"

_A volte mi domando se_

_Vivrei lo stesso senza te_

_Se ti saprei dimenticare_

_Ma passa un attimo e tu sei_

_Sei tutto quello che vorrei_

_Incancellabile oramai!_

_Sembrava un'altra storia che_

_Il tempo porta via con se_

_Tu non lasciarmi mai_

_Tu non lasciarmi_

_E più mi manchi, più tu stai_

_Al centro dei pensieri miei_

_Tu non lasciarmi mai_

_Perché oramai sarai_

_Incancellabile_

_Con la tua voce, l'allegria_

_Che dentro me non va più via_

_Come un tatuaggio sulla pelle_

_Ti vedo dentro gli occhi suoi_

_Ti cerco quando non ci sei_

_Sulle mie labbra sento la voglia_

_Che ho di te_

_Così profondamente mio_

_Non ho mai avuto niente io_

_Tu non lasciarmi mai_

_Tu non lasciarmi_

_..._


End file.
